Return
by ShadowsLost
Summary: What happened when Magenta and Riff Raff returned to Transsexual. uploaded last chapter!. please r/r
1. Return to Transsexual

Magenta and Riff Raff sat in the control room of the castle. They had taken off for Transsexual quite some time ago  
and they had nearly arrived. In the distance you could see theyre planet, a deep planet that nearly blended in with its surroundings.  
It was home. A time later the castlefinally landed on their beloved planet. "We're finally home!" Magenta cried, but before she had  
even finished her sentence they heard the sound of the royal trumpets of Queen Furter. There was a whole procession following the queen,  
with her royal highness leading it all. They stopped close to the castle. Riff Raff and Magenta slowly exited the castle and bowed.  
"Oh my queen" Riff Raff said, looking down, "What is it that you want with us?". The queen looked at him with  
pure hate in her eyes. "As if you didn't know" she hissed, "You killed my darling son Frank.". "how...how could you know?"  
Magenta spluttered. "I am all knowing" the queen replied, "dont you think I would know when my own son is murdered?!".  
Riff Raff and Magenta didn't say a word, they didnt dare. "I'll expect you to be at my castle before the day ends" the Queen went on,  
"I'm sure you dont want to know the consequences of what shall happen if you dont." And with that the whole band turned and made for the Queen's castle. 


	2. Courtroom

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged a glance. Their glances always, to each other, spoke more words then they could ever possibly say.  
"Well" Riff Raff said, "I suppose we should prepare to leave for the Queen's castle.". "But how could she have found out?"  
Magenta whispered. Replied Riff Raff "I suppose we will never know....but theres one thing I do know,"and with that Riff Raff  
took Magenta's hands in his, raised their arms upward so their elbows touched, and let go. "Whateve happens," he continued  
"Whether we end up together or apart, I will always be with you. Always". Magenta sighed and they walked slowly back into the castle.  
  
Some time later, though time wasn't of great importance on Transsexual, they arrived at the castle. They looked around and saw the queen  
and her full court of Transylvanians. They went up to the queen's throne, and she spoke. "Riff Raff and Magenta," the queen said,  
"You are here on a matter of law. You have unjustly killed my son, the prince, Frank N Furter, and this court is here today to  
choose a fit punishment for you. Do you have anything to say?" Magenta looked at Riff Raff and, somewhat shakily, he replied  
"No. Theres nothing to say, so why waste words?". "Fine" the queen replied, half smiling to herself, "Then I shall decide what your punishment will be.".  
The queen closed her eyes and began to ponder what she could do. Those few moments she spent thinking seemed like hours to Riff Raff and Magenta.  
Finally she spoke. "I know your punishment..." She said slowly, "I shall send you back to the planet Earth.".  
Magenta involuntarily sighed out of relief; that wasnt that bad, at least she would be with her brother. "But" the queen added,  
"You will not be yourselves. You will both be reborn in the forms of earthling children, and live earthling lives up until  
the day you die. There is one more thing: You will not be together.". as soon as he heard that, Riff Raff wanted to cry out  
"No! you cant do this! Not to me, but mainly not to my darling Magenta!" but he didnt. He sat there in silence and listened on.  
The queen continued. "You'll both always feel a strange loneliness that cant be filled. Maybe one of you will remember,  
but chances are you wont take it seriously...Earth is so stifling to 'nonsense' things like people from another planet.  
One day when you die maybe you'll return here. We shall see. You may leave now.". "But...But.." Magenta started to cry out, but Riff Raff  
softly said "shhh", and she knew that it would be better not to speak out no matter how much pain she felt. With that they left the courtroom and headed for the castle. 


	3. The End on Transsexual ,The Beginning On...

As they walked in the castle door neither said a word to one another. Magenta couldn't bear the silence. She suddenly  
ran up to her room and slammed the door. Riff Raff thought maybe he should just leave her alone, but he couldn't bear to hear that pitiful sobbing,  
so he walked slowly upstairs and gently opened the door. Magenta sat on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. Riff Raff silently  
sat down on the bed next to her. She looked up and saw her brother, her dear brother who she soon would never see again.  
"Why are they doing this?" she sobbed, "How can they do this?!". "Hush my angel" Riff Raff said softly, "You know  
very well why theyre doing this, and theres nothing we can do to help it." "How can you take things so lightly! we wont be near each other anymore!  
we wont be who we are! we'll have to live a new life on that awful planet and and....if we do meet each  
other on Earth, then who can say we'll remember?" She hit her pillow hard and started a new round of sobbing.  
"We wont try to remember" Riff Raff whispered, "We'll fight remembering.....I know it will be hard, but we have to. Somewhere  
you'll feel an emptiness, but promise me you'll try to forget!" He gently turned Magenta's face to his, "promise?". She nodded.  
"And just remember" he whispered, "One day we'll be together again. And that time it will be forever.".  
Magenta looked up, and they embraced. Suddenly, the whole house seemed to shake. Then as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped.  
They pulled away from their embrace, and Magenta saw that Riff Raff looked as if he was fading away. "NO!" she cried, "Not yet! they cant send us back right now! NO!"  
Riff Raff was nearly faded, and he noticed Magenta was fading also. Before he disappeared, he said softly "Remember, try to forget.......I love you". And then he was gone.  
"NO!" Magenta cried, "Dont leave me!". She let out a final cry, and then she too disappeared.  
  
  
A DELIVERY ROOM ON EARTH  
  
"Its a girl!" 


End file.
